


Finally Mine

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexies prompt hand jobs.





	Finally Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble.

The windows had long since fogged with the steam of their breath, granting them a modicum of privacy in Baby's back seat. Dean leaned back against Baby's door, Cas pulled against him, the angel's back to his chest as he licked and sucked his way up his neck. Dean slid his hands down Cas' chest, pinching at his nipples, and he grinned as the angel moaned and arched his back. Toying with his angel--and he still couldn't believe this was happening, that Cas was finally  _ his! _ \--he trailed one hand lower, deftly unbuckling his belt and popping the button of his slacks. Drawing it out, he pulled the zipper down achingly slowly even as he whispered in Cas' ear. 

"Gonna make you feel so good, angel." His hand slid lower, slipping inside Cas' underwear and trailing down his shaft. Dean let out a rumbling chuckle at Cas' gasp of his name, pinning him back against his chest with one arm even as his hips bucked. 

" _ Dean…" _ Cas groaned, his voice impossibly deeper, one arm stretched back, his hand clutching at Dean's hair behind him. Dean grasped his cock, his thumb sliding over the head and through the become beading at the slit. Cas gave a guttural moan, his hips thrusting slowly, but picking up speed as Dean stroked him. Dean bit at his throat, marking him, and Cas' cried out, the interior of the car lighting with an azure glow as Cas' grace spilled from his eyes and mouth. " **Dean!** " 

"That's it, come for me, angel," Dean ordered and Cas' hand joined Dean's in sliding over his cock. They laced their fingers together, stroking over his cock hard and fast, his voice a rumbling slide of velvet down Dean's spine, and he found his own hips shifting, rutting against Cas' ass. Cas cried out again, an echo of his true voice shuddering the windows as he spurted over their hands, and Dean groaned at the incredible sight of an angel of the lord coming apart in his hands. 

Cas collapsed back against him and turned his head, seeking out Dean's lips. They kissed slowly; leisurely and sensuous. Cas turned in his arms, and reached for his belt.

Meeting Dean's eyes with an intense blue stare, his angel smirked. "My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Join us on Discord's [Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/BfwZVw) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
